


The 9th date

by Ted_Sola



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Can be read as one shot, M/M, based on that one kiss cam video where the guy doesnt want to kiss the girl so the bird mascot does, porn in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ted_Sola/pseuds/Ted_Sola
Summary: John hated this. He was on another one of these stupid dates that Lafayette set up for him and honestly he couldn’t imagine things going worse.





	1. Chapter 1

John hated this. He was on another one of these stupid dates that Lafayette set up for him and honestly, he couldn’t imagine things going worse.

Francis Kilnoch met him in a local Starbucks before complaining about how a ‘grande’ shouldn’t be called ‘grande’ because it’s only a medium. Then, he turned out to be one of those types who customised their drinks so much it’s hardly recognisable as the latte he insists it is. When they finally sat down to drink and get to know each other, all Francis seemed to be capable of talking about was himself and his work. 

John didn’t know where Lafayette found him, or why he thought he was a suitable match for John, he probably didn’t, and only set them up because he ran out of people to set John up with and no one could deny the fact that Francis was very attractive.

He had been on eight dates in the last month, each with a different person and each with a different worsening level of terrible. It started off okay, his first date was with a guy named James.

James was nice, smart, good looking, and they shared some common interests, it could have maybe worked out, but John decided not to call him back after deciding he had mentioned his ex ‘Thomas’ one too many times and he clearly still wasn’t over him and actually ready to date.

His most recent date, only four days ago, was with Aaron Burr. John knew it was going to be weird when he insisted on calling him by his last name only. They had gone for drinks in the evening and perhaps that wasn’t the best setting for a first date with Burr, as the more they had to drink, the quieter Burr had become, but the words he said, would always come out somewhat cryptic and John felt uncomfortable throughout the entire night.

Tonight however, after coffee, John and Francis had gone to watch a basketball game. John didn’t have a clue about what was going on, last time he played any attention to basketball was ten years ago in high school gym class, now however, not much was happening and John didn’t particularly care for it. 

Francis had stopped talking, he was the one who recommended they watch the game, and John had agreed, figuring Francis closing his goddamn mouth would be good right now. 

Francis was on his phone, John didn’t know what he was doing, but quite frankly he didn’t care, they clearly wouldn’t be seeing each other again, so it really didn’t matter at this point.

Suddenly, John froze. He recognised a voice and slowly and as inconspicuously as he could, he tried to turn his head and look at the source.

Sure enough, two seats down, was Aaron Burr. He didn’t notice John, even though he was facing his way, talking the whoever was sat in the seat beside John. John tried to focus on the game after that, but Burrs voice was tired and bored and he kept using weird metaphors to liken basketball to life and John almost felt sorry to the guy he was talking to. Maybe Burr too was on another date, in which case he felt bad for Burr too, because there was no way anyone would want to sleep with someone who sounded like one minute away from death, let alone spend their rest of the lives with.

John turned to Francis, who was now on the phone, talking loudly and laughing about mortgages or whatever. This was not the best time or place for a phone call. 

John sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back. It was late, everything was loud, and John wanted to be at home. He had had enough of dating. He couldn’t imagine spending his whole life with anyone, especially someone like Francis. He’ll tell Lafayette to stop trying to set him up. It clearly wasn't working, the right person would come along eventually. Maybe. He was twenty-seven and hadn’t had a relationship for longer than three months. 

His eyes flew open. Maybe he was the problem.

The whistle blew, the players ran to the coach for a time out. John didn’t understand the point, surely this just meant that the game would go on for longer now, just let them get on with it so they could all go home.

All of a sudden, there were cheers in the air and John found himself groaning. He didn’t realise they did the kiss cam thing here. He always thought it was weird and awkward and he prayed to god that he would never have to take part.

One couple kissed enthusiastically, and then another, and then another, and then John was on the big screen, with Francis right next to him still on the phone. John groaned again in embarrassment and annoyance, there was a big red heart and they were right inside, and the words ‘kiss cam’ on the bottom left.

He sighed, trying to get Francis attention, who just shushed him and swatted his arm away. The crowd booed and John tried again, pointing to the screen, only to have Francis turn away from him. John was left shocked and rejected and god, so embarrassed. 

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself down and not storm off, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Gorgeous brown eyes shined at him and John quickly realised he was smiling at him and saying something.

John draw his eyebrows together. “What?” he asked intelligently.

The man’s smile grew wider as he repeated with a shrug, “I could kiss you.”

Johns heart stopped for a second, before quickly regaining consciousness and nodding.

The kiss didn’t last long, it was nothing special, but John still found himself smiling as the man put a hand in his hair, pulling John closer. The man licked Johns bottom lip, and John forced himself to pull away, remembering they were on camera. 

He blushed furiously, as he heard the crowd cheer and he turned to face a very angry looking Francis. Angry wasn’t a good look on him, distorted his features, definitely less attractive now. John shrugged at him, grinning, and Francis flared his nostrils, grabbing his things and telling John to fuck himself before storming off, head shaking.

John couldn’t find it in him to care, this was probably the best for everyone. He was still grinning when the camera moved away to other couples, none with quite the dramatics of John and Francis.

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain some self-control, before turning to face the man to his left.  
He was attractive, John decided, dark, soft-looking hair up to his shoulders, some facial hair that makes kissing more fun, beautiful eyes, and an awkward smile playing on his lips. John didn’t blame him for that one, seeing as what just went down.

“Did I just ruin your date?” he asked, not looking as guilty as he probably should have.

John made a sour face in response, “don’t worry. That was doomed to fail the moment it started.”

“Not a long term relationship then?” he smiled.

“God no, first date. I was actually hoping lightning would strike me or something, as an excuse to get away.”

The other man laughed, “I’m glad that didn’t happen, then I wouldn’t have had the pleasure of meeting you.”

John cocked an eyebrow, “I’m pretty sure the pleasure was the kissing part.”

The man opened his mouth in shock, which quickly turned into a grin as he said, “trust me, my personality is just as pleasurable, although, if you want, you don’t have to get to know me to get to know what else I can do with my mouth.”

John felt his face burn.

“God, Alexander,” came a whispered groan from ‘Alexander's’ other side and both men turned to look at Burr, who John had forgotten about.

Suddenly, the grin was wiped off Johns' face. He felt awful for what just happened, sure he was okay with his own date being ruined, but maybe not at the fact that he just ruined someone else’s.

Alexander didn’t flinch, as he nudged Burr and said, “oh come on Burr, tonight was all about letting loose and having fun.”

“Neither of us even like basketball,” Burr replied bitterly, rolling his eyes.

“Well, taking you to a bar isn’t exactly fun either,” said John before he could stop himself and Burr clenched his jaw.

“Wait,” said Alexander, looking between the two men, “you two know each other?”

“We went on a date, a while ago,” said Burr, staring directly at John, who was sure Burr hadn’t blinked once yet.

“It was literally four days ago.”

Alexander’s mouth fell open laughing, and punching Burr lightly on the shoulder he said, “you got with him four days ago, and didn’t tell me? Burr, you dog.” John blushed.

“I didn’t ‘get’ with anyone,” Burr said, irritated, and then added, “I was having a bad day.”

Alexander rolled his eyes, “you’ve been saying that about every day for the past two years. You need sex, Burr. And that’s not going to happen unless you relax a bit.”

Burr scowled and crossed his arms and muttered to himself, “I have sex.”

Alexander looked at him sceptically and said, “well, you haven’t had sex with him, so you don’t mind if I do, right?” He was pointed to John with his head and John felt himself go red again.

“I think I get a say in that, don’t you think?”

Alexander turned to face John and beamed at him. “You wanna get out of here? We can go to mine, have a few drinks and then, I don’t know, Netflix and chill or something,” he said casually and John snorted.

“Netflix and chill?”

Alexander rolled his eyes, “fine, complain about Burr and chill.”

John laughed, however Burr didn’t think this was very funny and uttered an annoyed response, “I am right here, you know.”

Alexander didn’t look at Burr as he raised an eyebrow at John and John bit his lip to stop from laughing again.

Burr seemed to know Alexander was doing something however, as he warned, “Hamilton, I swear to god.”

Alexander rolled his eyes and turned slightly to look at Burr, “alright, alright, we'll complain about crappy dates and chill.”

“What is with you and chilling, how badly do you want to get in my pants,” John asked smirking.

“A lot,” Alexander nodded casually before adding, “you’re like the most attractive person I’ve ever seen.”

John flushed, he didn’t know what to say to that, so he opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish until he finally managed to get out a, “thanks.”

Alexander grinned, “you’re welcome.”

Burr groaned, clearly having witnessed enough of this. “Just leave, already. I would rather you tell me everything at work tomorrow than have to see this first hand.”

Alexander winked at Burr and said, “I won’t spare you any details.” Burr closed his eyes and shook his head.

Alexander stood up and held a hand up for John, “shall we?”

John smiled and took it.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking downstairs to the exit, Alexander didn’t let go of Johns' hand. John honestly couldn’t remember the last time he held hands with anyone. It felt nice, strangely intimate considering he met the other man moments ago, but nice. 

They got out of the building and he finally let go and John tried to not feel disappointed, but after Alexander had got them an Uber, he took a hold of it again, dragging John down to sit down on the stairs as they waited.

“I didn’t get your name,” Alexander suddenly said.

“Oh,” John blinked, he hadn’t even realised. “John. John Laurens.”

“Alexander Hamilton,” the other man smiled, “but just call me Alex. Only Burr calls me Alexander, but that’s because he has a superiority complex or something.”

John drew his eyebrows in confusion, but smiled nonetheless. “Alright, Alex.”

Alex rested his head on Johns shoulder for the remaining two minutes as they waited, and John noted Alex smelt really good. He couldn’t tell what it was, but it didn’t matter, it was good, it was intoxicating and John could drown in it, given the chance. 

Their Uber arrived and as soon as they were on their way, Alex took his hand and put it on Johns' thigh, rubbing soothingly with his thumb, slowly inching upwards until John stopped breathing.

John looked at Alex and Alex looked back at him hungrily, licking his lips. John wanted to kiss him so bad, but he was afraid to start in case he couldn't stop, and quite frankly be didn’t think their driver would appreciate that much.

Suddenly, Alex grabbed Johns dick through his clothing and John squealed in surprise, slightly jumping up, earning a stern look from the driver, who he could see in the mirror.

Alex leaned in and growled, “don’t you dare mess up my 4.8 rating.”

That shouldn’t have been a turn on. It was.

John bit down on his lips after that, he had to, Alex was fondling him through his pants, and although it wasn’t much through the fabric, John still felt himself slowly growing hard. Alex’s place seemed miles away.

When they finally got there, John was a flustered mess with a tent in his trousers and ragged breathing, as he tried to cover himself up as they made the walk from car to building.

Alex was smirking, pulling John by the hand as they walked and John was sure Alex was walking wavy.

They walked up the stairs and Alex was walking at an agonisingly slow pace. The only good part was John had a perfect view of his arse and he didn’t know if it was the trousers, but it looked round and juicy and John was licking his lips in anticipation.

Alex finally opened the door to the apartment and stepped aside to let John in, who slammed the door behind him and eagerly jumped on Alex, smashing their mouths together, it hurt a bit, but he didn’t care, he needed him, he needed his hand, his mouth, anything, he needed release.

Alex pulled away with a smirk and when John whined, he shushed him with a pat on his chest, making his way over to the kitchen. “I need a drink,” he said shrugging, “do you want one?”

“No,” John said annoyed.

Alex shrugged, pouring himself a Jack Daniels. He added ice, no coke, and then after stirring it in the glass he drank it all. 

“Great, let’s go,” growled John.

Alex's smirk grew but he tried to sound innocent as he said, “no, I’m still thirsty. Are you sure you don’t want one?”

“I’m sure,” he replied as he crossed his arms and sat on a stool opposite, waiting, fuming.

Alex poured himself another shot, and then a third, and was about to pour a fourth, but John slammed down his fist onto the table and barked, “that’s enough.”

Alex raised a challenging eyebrow and while looking John directly in the eyes, poured himself a drink.

John snapped, he rushed over and downed it himself, shaking his head, feeling the sting in his throat, “no more.”

Alex moved his jaw to the side, nothing threatening. John could tell he was teasing, seeing how far he could push John. It’s wasn’t much further, John had had enough.

“If you don’t kiss me right now, I’m leaving,” John threatened. He took a step closer, and Alex took this opportunity to hoop his index fingers through Johns belt loops and pulled him even closer, smirking.

“No you won’t,” he said as he pushed Johns shirt up with his thumbs and sneaked his thumbs under, stroking his skin.

John was frustrated, he wanted more, he needed more. Isn’t that what Alex brought him over for?

“What was all that talk earlier, about wanting to chill?”

Alex looked John slowly up and down and then shrugged, “maybe I’m over it. It’s late, I have to wake up early tomorrow, I can get you a cab if you want, or you can just take the sofa, I don’t mind.”

John was in shock. What happened? Was he getting rejected? The second person in one night; they seemed to get on fine earlier, maybe it wasn’t a game after all, maybe he honestly didn’t want John like he did earlier.

Alex let go of John and pushed him slightly to give himself some space to leave his seat, he started walking away, leaving a very confused John behind. Alex suddenly stopped and leaned against a door frame, turning his head and raising an eyebrow. “I’m going to bed,” he said.

What a dick, John thought, what an absolute ridiculous dick. He was all over the place, yes, no, mixed signals everywhere, and John knew he was doing it on purpose, to mess with Johns mind, to see what he will do, how he’ll react. He was certain now.

John walked over confidently and quickly, he saw a bed in the room and took Alex’s hand and dragged him over, pushing him down onto the bed once they were close enough. 

He crawled on top of Alex and saw that Alex was still smirking at him. John shook his head at him and lowered his head down to his ear and whispered, “God, you’re an arsehole.” Alex gave an undignified snort and John said, “I’m serious, you’re a right dick.”

Alex tilted his head and replied, “keep insulting me, and I’ll be the one leaving.”

John shook his head again, “no.” He then kissed Alex and Alex responded hungrily, putting his hand in John’s hair, pulling him closer. John licked his bottom lip and Alex got the hint, opening his mouth wider, letting John in. 

He rolled his hips and grounded them against Alex's, and Alex gave a little hum into John’s mouth as he felt the friction and pushed his own hips upwards, for more. 

It wasn’t enough, they still has too many layers between them, so John took his mouth off of Alex’s and began running small kisses along his jawline, and he just about found himself a nice little area at the crook of his neck, to bite and lick and claim as his own while he started fumbling with Alex’s belt, when Alex pushed him off.

John whined as he got off of Alex and sat beside him, “you know, my patience is really wearing thin right now.”

Alex pushed himself up to a sitting position and asked breathlessly, “top or bottom?”

“Oh, er, I don’t mind, I can do either, what do you want?”

“It's not about what I want, it’s about what do you prefer.”

“I really don’t mind,” John shrugged, usually he just did whatever the other person wanted or needed.

“Oh come on, we're not fifteen anymore, you don’t have to be shy. What’s your preference?” Alex was leaning on one arm, head resting on his shoulder, mouth slightly pouted, and John thought he looked adorable.

“Actually, I didn’t have sex until I was twenty-two.”

Alex looked at him in surprise, “Really?”

“Yeah, it’s cause I didn’t come out until then, before that I had a fake girlfriend who was actually a giant lesbian,” John explained.

Alex blinked, “okay, well, we can talk about that next time, but right now, tell me that you’ve had sex since, and then tell me what you prefer so that I can know if we're actually compatible or not for a long term relationship.”

Johns head went into overdrive. What? This guy was already talking about not only a next time, but a long term relationship? Pretty bold move, maybe it was meant to scare him away. John couldn’t tell what it was actually doing to him. He thought it was a little strange, but he could actually maybe see it? Who was he kidding, John just wanted to think that because he wanted to go on no more dates, he just wanted someone already, but this weird guy who he met less than an hour ago, probably wasn’t it.

“Er, top then, I guess,” he said somewhat timidly.

Alex nodded, “ok, good, that wasn’t so hard now was it?”

John rolled his eyes.

“You know,” Alex said smiling, and crawling towards him, “communication is an very important aspect of any relationship. Which I’m assuming is why it didn’t work out with Burr.”

John made a face, “please don’t talk about him right now.”

Alex moved and put a leg around John, sitting on his lap and straddling him. “Yeah, Burr is a bit of a mood killer, he can be our safe word, ok?”

John nodded, “sure.”

“Good,” Alex smiled, before once more kissing John, this time rising up and down and making circular motions with his hips and John prayed to god that there would be no more interruptions. They did however still have way too many items of clothing on and this was really taking too long.

Alex thankfully seemed to have the same thought in mind, as he pushed John down into a laying position, while he himself still sat upright. He continued to sway his hips and John rocked his own, trying to keep Alex’s rhythm, as Alex started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

He didn’t rock quickly, but as he opened his shirt further, he started pressing harder, and John put his hands on either side of Alex’s hips, trailing one of his hands upwards, underneath the remainder of the shirt, feeling his soft skin all the way up to his ribs.

The shirt came off and John licked his lips. He didn’t want to be under anymore, so he sat up and flipped them over and going straight to Alex’s neck. Alex sighed and pushed his head lower, so John obliged and kissed lower, sucking and biting on a nipple, and sliding one hand up and down Alex’s body, feeling everything, and flicking and pinching his other nipple every now and then.

John was getting hot, and hard, so he pulled his own shirt off and Alex stared in shock. 

“I knew you were good looking, but I wasn’t quite expecting that,” he said, red in the face and John laughed awkwardly.

“Thanks, I er, was in the army for a bit,” John nodded, “I guess I still like to keep fit.”

Alex’s smiled flattered a bit as he glanced down at his own body and John knew instantly what he was thinking.  
“Don’t,” John warned. “Don’t you dare.”

Alex’s smile didn’t seem to be as genuine anymore. He looked into his eyes and John shook his head. He gently kissed the side of Alex’s jaw as he ran his hand up and down Alex’s soft stomach. Alex’s breathing was shaking and John couldn’t let this continue.

He kissed Alex on the mouth. It wasn’t like their previous kisses, this was soft and sweet and then John's face hovered just inches above Alex’s, whose eyes fluttered open. John stroked his cheek with the back of his hand and he whispered, “you’re beautiful.”

Alex looked away awkwardly and John was worried he had made him uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure if he should continue or not. Alex wasn’t saying anything. Maybe John should just stop talking too.

He hesitated a moment, biting his lip, before undoing Alex’s belt and trousers and maybe he didn’t fuck up too much because Alex lifted his hips up off the bed to help John pull his pants down. He had left his boxers on.

John slowly stroked Alex’s side, down his ribs, brushing over his nipple with his thumb and going down, pressing a kiss at his hip. He then put his hand on Alex’s knee and pulled his leg up, to a bent position as he stroked the outside first, then the inside, then he lowered his head, kisses slowly making their way higher and higher.

Alex’s breathing was back to the quick panting, but he still wasn’t looking at John, eyes focused up at the ceiling.

John kissed his other thigh, purposely ignoring the tent in his underwear. He sat up, fingers lightly drawing patterns on his skin as he looked at Alex. John didn’t think he had a type, not when it came to physical preference anyway, but now looking at Alex, taking him completely in, he decided this was it. He smiled to himself.

“What are you doing?” asked a confused Alex.

John shrugged and tried to sound as sincere as possible as he said, “you are just, really beautiful.” 

Alex frowned at him, but John kept smiling. “Honestly, you’re gorgeous,” he said bending down to kiss Alex’s cheek, who just frowned further. 

He knew this wasn’t the way you typically acted the first time out met someone, and definitely not how you behaved during a one night stand, but John was now determined to see this man again. Show him the love he deserves, because how can someone so perfect not see it.

“Exquisite,” he kissed the other cheek and Alex rolled his eyes, but John saw the corners of his mouth flick up for a split second.

“Stunning,” kiss on the neck.

“Sexy,” kiss on his sternum.

“Really fucking hot,” kiss in the middle of kiss stomach and small huff from Alex, which made John happy.

He pulled his underwear lower, just to the edge of his pubic line. 

“Delicious.”

Alex pushed himself up on his elbows so he could see what John was doing a raised an eyebrow.

John pulled the underwear completely off, setting Alex dick free and John automatically licked his lips. He stroked the inside of Alex’s leg again and then without warning, gave a long lick from the base to the tip of Alex’s dick. 

Alex moaned and let himself lie down again.

“Mmm, confirmed,” John said and Alex looked confused for a split second, before he got it and laughed, covering his eyes with the back of his hand, shaking his head, as if embarrassed, but John just grinned.

He spat into his hand and wrapped it around the base of Alex’s dick, stroking and twisting it while his tongue licked around the head, then the slit, tasting the precum leaking out of Alex’s dick. Alex was still looking at the ceiling, gasping every so often, but John had a feeling he was holding back, and he needed to witness it all.

John took as much of Alex in his mouth as he could. Alex whined and bucked his hips as John hollowed out his cheeks and started sucking, making sure his tongue was pressed to the underside to give more friction. It wasn’t enough, Alex still wasn’t looking at him, so John grabbed one of Alex’s hands and put it on his head.

Alex’s fingers got tangled in his hair, scratching his scalp, and John purred, mouth vibrating around Alex’s dick, so he did it again, and so did John, and slowly Alex became more confident, pushing Johns head down and then tugging him back up, while he thrust into his mouth.

He was moaning a lot more now, gasping out a, “fuck,” and a, “oh my god,” every now and then, until John swallowed him whole, nose touching his pubic hair and gagging, staying there for a few seconds.

“Jesus, fuck,” groaned Alex, pulling tightly on Johns' hair, looking down at him.

John came off, trying to look sultry, but was probably just grinning like an idiot, with his lips and cheeks red and puffy, eyes slightly watering, and a long line of split mixed with precum hanging between Alex’s dick and John's mouth.

“Good?” John asked.

Alex went up on his elbows again, wanting to see John as he breathlessly nodded and said, “don’t you fucking stop now.”

Johns grin went wider as he lowered his head again, pressing his face against Alex’s dick and kissing it, then going even lower and running circles with his tongue around Alex’s balls.

Alex collapsed again. “Oh my God,” he gasped, spreading his legs even wider, and as John took his balls in his mouth, one hand reached up to pinch his nipples again.

It didn’t last very long, because soon Alex took John's hand and pulled John up. He tilted his head and somewhat sheepishly said, “okay, I was wrong, you have to stop right now or I’m really not going to last.”

John smiled at him smugly and then pressed down, for a long sloppy kiss. It was messy and kind of gross, tongues everywhere, mixing their saliva with the precum John still had in and around his mouth. That being said, John still thought it was hot, especially once Alex’s brought his hands up, one to John's neck and the other to his back, running his nails along his skin, occasionally hard enough that John knew it would leave a mark.

He was suddenly made very aware of his erection pressing tightly to the constraint of his trousers. He undid them with a certain urgency, but still fumbling as it took longer than he would have wanted, doing it only with one hand.  
His underwear come off with the trousers, and then he pushed them along with his socks using his feet, until finally, he got some friction, and pressed his hips against Alex's. He gave a long groan, he didn’t quite realise how badly he needed this, so he continued thrusting, taking one hand and holding them both, sliding their cocks against each other as they continued to kiss.

Suddenly, Alex pushed John off, flipping them over, so that he could calm down slightly, while he gave John the attention he received earlier. Alex didn’t hesitate as he took all of John’s length in and sucked enthusiastically. John tried to keep his hips still as he let Alex work on him, but Alex pulled on John's hips, a motion permitting John to thrust into his mouth without worry.

Alex kept himself up with one hand, using the other to roam over Johns abdomen and chest as he sucked. He was moaning and the sounds he couldn’t quite force out of his mouth turned John on more than he was willing to admit. 

Alex kept this up for a while, then only sucked the tip, focusing on the slit and John gasped at the sensitivity. He wrapped his hand around the base of Johns cock, and twisted and rhythmically. John was whining and panting and it felt so good, he never wanted it to end, unfortunately John thought it might end rather soon.

Fortunately, Alex decided to move things after that, as he came up licking his lips, and looking hungrily into John’s eyes and whispered huskily, “I need you in my ass, right now.”

John had never reacted to anything so quickly. He sat up, pulling Alex further up the bed and pushing him down on his stomach. Alex instantly spread his legs and pushed a pillow under his hips. John licked his lips. His ass was perfect, round, fat, squishy, he couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into it.

He put one hand on Alex’s ass check, slowly moving it in a circular motion, before doing the same with the other hand. He then squeezed them, digging his nails in, and as he saw Alex’s hole flutter slightly, he slapped it, earning a squeal from Alex.

He massaged them, roughly this time, and he knew he was doing something right, as Alex was moaning and gasping and John was so happy. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” he whispered.

Alex shook his head. “Stop saying that,” he whispered back, so John slapped him once more, and before Alex had a proper chance to react, he bit him.

Alex jumped, turning to look at John in shock and just as John was about to apologise for crossing the line, Alex nodded and said, “ok listen, I am this close,” he put his thumb and index finger less than a cm away from each other, “to cumming, so please don’t do that again and instead get your dick inside me.”

John sighed, wanting more foreplay and Alex said, “look, I know it’s not ideal, but I have very tiny balls and am only capable of cumming once.”

John burst out laughing, “no you don’t.”

“Please, seriously, I can’t cum more than once, ” Alex said shaking his head, so John spread his arse cheeks and gave a long lick past his rim.

“John!” Alex let out a loud groan and John laughed.

“Well I can’t exactly just shove it in without any prep, can I?”

“Believe me, you can.”

Confused, John sucked on his thumb for a moment, before pressing it inside, and to his surprise, it slipped in easily.

“I may have been feeling rather horny recently,” Alex said, avoiding Johns eyes.

John laughed in shock. “Then what was all that earlier? 

“Look, okay,” Alex said giving John a stern look and John just laughed again.

“You’re ridiculous,” he said, pushing his thumb in further, curling the end until Alex moaned. He didn’t actually mind that Alex was already loose and ready. He liked foreplay sure, and he loved eating ass, but quite frankly he did want to be inside him and sometimes when someone is too tight it just hurts and is uncomfortable, for everyone involved.

“There’s lube in that draw,” Alex vaguely pointed. “Although I do like some burn.”

John reached over, also taking out a condom.

“You're not tested?”

“Not in a while,” John admitted.

“Well, that’s going to have to change,” he said, and then tilted his head at John and innocently said, “I quite like the feeling of cum inside of me, and then leaking out, down my legs.”

John nearly came right then. Fuck. He'll go get tested tomorrow dammit.

He poured out some lube and coated his dick in it, before tearing the condom packet open and putting the condom on. He put more lube on the condom and he was about to put some on Alex’s ass but he got interrupted.

“You have enough, like I said, I like to feel some burn.”

John blinked, if he says so.

He ran his finger around Alex’s rim once more, he did really want his tongue, his fingers inside, but apparently, they’ll have more opportunities for that, so it wasn’t too bad.

He aligned the tip to his hole and licked his lips as he began pushing in. They both moaned, it felt amazing, it felt like John was being sucked in, like that’s where he was supposed to be. He bottomed out easily and ran a hand along Alex’s spine. Alex arched his back in response. John smiled, this was perfect.

Slowly, he began pulling out and pushing back in, setting a slow, gentle rhythm he knew neither would orgasm to. It felt good, but it just wasn’t enough.

After a few minutes, Alex began becoming frustrated, and started pushing back with force, telling John to go faster, harder, deeper, to fill him up, and although John was very turned on, he didn’t change his speed, only smacked Alex’s arse cheeks, gripping them and pinching them. 

Alex had his own hand underneath him, touching himself, making little noises, moaning and gasping and he whined when John pulled out completely.

John flipped him over, so now Alex was on his back, looking at John and John briefly wondered if it was too early to fall in love, he was gorgeous, and he really wanted to tell him again.

He pushed himself back in, rougher his time, and as Alex wrapped his legs around John’s hips, John started a pace that he knew he wouldn’t last long with. It was just as Alex wanted, fast, hard, pushing Alex with every thrust so the whole bed moved and the headboard banged against the wall, and as Alex’s mouth hung open in pleasure and he pulled John's head to his neck for John to lick and suck, John really could find it in himself to care about what the neighbours thought.

John brought a hand between them, stroking Alex in time with him pushing inside, and Alex's noises became louder and less and less pronounced till John couldn’t really make out any words, just sounds. His hands went to Johns back and he started digging his nails in, just like earlier, scratching up and down and it was amazing. Pain and pleasure mixed and John didn’t think he would ever have enough.

Alex’s breathing became more scrambled and he started tensing, so John knew he was close. He moved his mouth up and looking directly into his eyes, he whispered, “so beautiful like this, so open and eager for me.”

“John,” Alex shouted, bucking his hips up, “more, John!” so John rolled his hips with every thrust, getting a slightly different angle, while nipping at Alex’s neck and still tugging and twisting his dick with one hand.

Sure enough, Alex’s legs started shaking and his nails dug deeper, till the point John was sure broke skin.  
“Come on, cum for me baby girl,” John said, being awfully close to cumming himself.

Alex came with a strangled cry, eyes rolled back and heels digging into John’s ass, pushing him further. He was bucking his hips, coating Johns hand and both of their chests with cum and then he whimpered as John continued to push into him.

He pulled John’s hand up, and looking directly into his eyes, put his fingers in his mouth and sucked, cleaning them of his own cum.

That was it. John was now cumming with a long moan and never taking his eyes off of Alex. 

When he finally calmed down, Alex smirked and took the fingers out of his mouth, so John could move and take his softening dick out. He took the condom off, tying it and Alex gestured for him to hand it to him. He didn’t want to, it was slightly gross, he should throw it away himself, but Alex was now standing, holding his hand out and waiting patiently.

Alex took the condom and walking off buck naked out of the room. The front door opened and closed and John's eyes went wide, surely Alex didn’t just leave. He sat frozen for a few seconds, until he heard talking coming from outside.

Alex came back holding a wet cloth a minute later and cleaned the both of them, even though John said he could clean himself, Alex just smiled and did it for him.

“Turns out my roommates home,” he said casually, sitting back on the bed. “Thankfully, they only just got back, but they still didn’t exactly appreciate the fact that I am naked.”

John nodded awkwardly, he didn’t know what to say or do now, he felt like he was meant to leave, maybe ask for his number first, but what he wanted to do was stay. He bit his lip and looked down, waiting for Alex to tell him what to do, give a hint at least.

“So, are you just going to sit there all night?” John turned around, Alex was lying under the covers, looking at him with a slight pout on his face.

John felt relief rush through his body as a grin formed on his face. He joined Alex under the covers and Alex moved closer to him, resting his chin on John's shoulder and putting one hand on his chest, drawing patterns with his fingers. 

It was relaxing, and John was tired, usually he couldn’t sleep easily in foreign places, but he found himself drifting to sleep quickly.

“I’m sorry if I wake you up in the morning, I leave at seven,” Alex said, suddenly.

“It's fine,” John sighed.

“I’ll leave you a note with my number, okay?”

“Okay.”

“You better fucking call,” he added seriously and John laughed.

“I will.”


End file.
